starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Sabine Wren
Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide |nascimento = *3256 *21 antes da |morte = |hidef = |especie = 'Star Wars Rebels' Sabine's Reveal Sneak Peek |gender= |height= |mass= |hair= |genero = |altura = 1.7 s |peso = 52 s''Star Wars Rebels: Head to Head'' |cabelo = |olhos = Castanhos |pele = Bronzeada |cibernética = |hidecp = |era = |afiliação = * ** * ** ** * ** |mestres = |aprendizes = }} '''Sabine Wren' era uma Mandaloriana humana expert em armamentos que esteve na ativa durante o reino do Imperador Galáctico Sheev Palpatine por volta de cinco anos antes da Batalha de Yavin. Nascida no Clã Wren da Casa Vizsla e treinada como uma guereira Mandaloriana desde pequena, ela foi estudante da Academia Imperial em Mandalore junto da colega cadete Ketsu Onyo antes de se desiludir com o Imperio Galáctico e deserdar seu posto para se tornar caçadora de recompensas junto com Onyo. A parceria eventualmente se desintegrou e ela se juntou a uma célula rebelde em Lothal, sob a liderança do antigo Jedi Kanan Jarrus e da Capitã Hera Syndulla, dona da Fantasma. Sabine viria a considerar os dois e os outros membros C1-10P "Chopper", Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios e Ezra Bridger como sua nova família. Sabine, especialista em explosivos, era também uma artista de grafitti que customizava sua armadura e pichava um novo símbolo toda vez que a tripulação da Fantasma atacava alvos Imperiais. Aparições *''Rise of the Rebels'' * *''Sabine's Art Attack'' *''Zeb to the Rescue'' *''Ezra and the Pilot'' * Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' livro *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' *''A New Hero'' * * * * *''A Armadilha do Inquisidor'' * *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * * *''Hera's Phantom Flight'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * * * *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Parte I: Fight'' *''Kanan 6: The Last Padawan, Epílogo: Haunt'' *''Kanan 7: First Blood, Parte I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' *''Kanan 8: First Blood, Parte II: The Towers of the Temple'' *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Parte III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *''Kanan 10: First Blood, Parte IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *''Kanan 11: First Blood, Parte V: The Fog of War'' *''Kanan 12: First Blood, Epílogo: The Ties That Bind'' * *''Kanan's Jedi Training'' * * *''Always Bet on Chopper'' *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' * * * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * *''Battle to the End'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Team Tactics'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * }} Aparições não-canônicas *''LEGO Star Wars Movie Short'' *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Angry Birds Star Wars II'' * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Fontes * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Meet the Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' *''Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Head to Head'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Fight the Empire'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' * * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars Rebels Annual 2016'' * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas e referências }} Links externos * *'Star Wars Rebels' Sabine's Reveal Sneak Peek Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Fêmeas Categoria:Artistas Categoria:Caçadores de recompensas Categoria:Pessoal militar Imperial Categoria:Mandalorianos Categoria:Pessoal do Esquadrão Fênix Categoria:Combatentes da resistência Categoria:Escravos